


Morning Wonders

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Purest Haikyuu Ship Ever, just pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sleepy KenHina mornings~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything on this site, please do not judge me too hard.

Kenma didn’t particularly like mornings when he was younger.  
They were always too bright, and he’d have to rush to get ready for school when he was already tired and he just didn’t enjoy it in general.  
But that all changed when he started dating Shouyou, and they began spending more time together.  
Then, he grew to like mornings, not matter what the day.

Sunlight was filtering through thin curtains, left open along with the blinds to have the bed bathed in light. Kenma’s face felt warm, and when he opened an eye a beam of sunlight shot straight into it, making him groan in quiet annoyance. Rolling over to get the light out of his eyes, he opened them again and regretted it.  
Hinata was a very peaceful sleeper. His face was smooshed against the pillow, leaving his mouth agape and a thin string of drool pooling onto his pillow. His hair was a mess- then again, it always was- and Kenma couldn’t help reaching over to run his fingers through it and then reach out to wipe away the drool.  
Hinata ended up waking up at that, blinking blearily before giving Kenma a smile as bright as the sun.  
“Morning Kenma,” he greeted, smiling even with sunlight hitting his eyes. He really was too good for Kenma.  
“Morning,” Kenma said sheepishly, scooting closer. Hinata responded by latching onto Kenma, pulling him closer to cuddle, tangling their legs together.  
“You did go to sleep last night right, and didn’t stay up?” Hinata asked, a concerned look in his eye and Kenma laughed.  
“Of course I went to sleep,” he assured. “I just woke up earlier than you. Like always.”  
“Eh? I can wake up early!” Hinata puffed his cheeks indignantly, gently cupping Kenma’s face. “You just don’t function normally!”  
“Sure,” Kenma supplied, smiling gently. “And you do?”  
“You’re such a mean person,” Hinata stated, pout lasting for less than a second before it melted away into a tender smile. Abruptly, he gently slid his hands on either side of Kenma’s face, and began to kiss him, starting at both of his cheeks, dotting a line down the slope of his nose, and then finally on his lips, cutting off Kenma’s breathy giggles.  
It was sweet, and brief, lasting for only a few seconds before Kenma pulled away gently.  
“As much as I would love to continue this,” he began, trying to erase the disappointment off Hinata’s face. “We should really get up and get breakfast.”  
“I’m not hungry!” Hinata protested adamantly, before he was cut off by the sound of his stomach loudly gurgling.  
“I believe your body has proven otherwise,” Kenma grinned, untangling himself from Hinata before sitting up. “We can eat and go back to cuddling… unless you had something planned for today?”  
Hinata grinned, shaking his head. “No,” he insisted, getting up at a much quicker speed. “That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment, both would be great <3.


End file.
